


breaking and burning alive

by ruskieblaine (pudgysam)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, a bunch of drabbles, all pairings are incredibly vague
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudgysam/pseuds/ruskieblaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of Boy Kings, righteous men, and fallen soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. rebel sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam sees Castiel.

It’s like looking at the sun, his private sun. He’s blinded by bright faith hidden underneath years of war. He kneels at the righteous soul of a rebel long past due. Grace that burns like familiar hell fire, a light that melts his flesh, his powerful sun. He sees nothing but fire. His fallen soldier, his rebel sun.


	2. in the darkness he waits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Castiel dreams, and Sam waits for Dean.

A fallen soldier dreams a remembered sleep. One where he traced a Boy King’s crown. His fingers singed where charred bone met holy flesh. On a throne of shredded wings from The Fallen, the Boy King waited. Years passed as the Boy King waited for a righteous man, a man whose name was long since forgotten. A man scarred by a war that was not his. Until the man found the throne, a Boy King waited in silence as the rebel sun burned tainted flesh.


	3. grave marker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean is left behind at Stull Cemetery.

Where the road bends, I met the end. At the end where my brother fell, and my world came crashing down.


	4. long live the battered king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam comes back not completely whole.

A fallen King rises. Amongst a sea of righteous guilt, he stands. Wearing a splintered crown held together by bloodied fingers, he turns away. As pieces fall a trail forms leading to his brother, the righteous man. Behind him is a rebel sun. At his feet lays his kingdom. A King walks.


	5. a slave to madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam is stuck inside the Cage with Lucifer.

He is a slave, the Boy King. His feet drag behind him as he runs from Hell’s icy reach, encased in the Devil’s concrete madness. He can’t escape. Fingers stretch for his brother’s warmth. He can’t reach. The Devil laughs. Old scars itch and pull as they’re scratched off by rotting nails, new ones are carefully gouged into his very bones. The Devil has the whip, the Devil is his keeper. Isn’t it funny? A King’s power, obsolete without the madness of his master. The King can’t escape.


	6. we live on a never-ending highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean finds Sammy.

You’re walking through an open field. Hands stretch out far, reaching for purchase. Above you the sky is endless freedom, accompanying the bright sun that just begins to darken your skin. Something’s coming. Not soulless, nor quite human, but alive nonetheless. You smile. Spreading your fingers, you feel a breeze weave between your knuckles.

A comforting weight rests on your chest. Lifting an arm you wrap a hand into a fist protecting the amulet. The creature rapidly approaches. Your hand tightens, your smile deepens.

Surrounding the field is a thick wood. In the shade, skirting the edge, the impala waits behind you on a stretch of an unmarked road. Your guns and salt lay in the impala, lovingly prepared, but not needed here. Tree limbs creak gently as something moves closer. Your muscles tense in anticipation as a curious power brushes your senses.

The air stills. Anything with a heartbeat is prey to this power. You smirk wondering how the world can be so terrified, that it becomes silent in its wake. You hear the creature take a step forward, you have time to run. You stay.

An eternity passes before it’s behind you. If you didn’t have decades of training, if you were a citizen, you would have startled. Instead, tight muscles loosen in relief as any leftover fear is erased immediately. It is a he. He carefully, soundlessly glides in front of you.

Your smirk flits between that and a crazed grin. You feel manic, so restless, you feel as if you’re vibrating uncontrollably. Impatient, eyes you didn’t know had closed slam open. Destruction and light pierce vulnerable eyes. A cracked, dim halo hovers above his head. With every moment, sunlight flexes and pulls revealing the barest hints of shredded wings. Lips part involuntarily.

“Sammy.”

Sam laughs.


End file.
